CT-0042 Noble
CT-0042 "Noble" Early Life 0042 Was born on kamino in 22 BBY. He was nicknamed after his actions and mannerisms early in his life. He joined the 104th Battalion following their reinforcement after the battle of Abregado. He quickly became fascinated with medicine and helping others while on the battlefield, upon discovering this desire to help and aid others he enlisted in the medical division of the 104th and quickly proved himself as a capable and hardworking soldier. Early Medical Career After putting multiple hours into studying he was accepted into the medical division by McLovin, the Lead medic at the time. After his acceptance he quickly put hours upon hours in studying, not getting a chance to operate on someone before being transferred back to kamino, due to a new Wolfpack member arriving on board the Valkyrie Venator. Although he didn't operate on anyone he was able to learn important skills regarding how to save lives and the mindset every medic needed if they wanted to stay sane in the line of work they chose. Transferred back to kamino to learn more about the medical field and put in months of work to make himself the best he could be. Mortar Noble was transferred back to kamino upon the arrival of Wolfpack Medic "Mortar" arriving on the Valkyrie Venator. This Mortar replaced the former lead medic who was promoted out of the position. He quickly reformed and restructured the 104th medical division and worked on recruiting and training the best medics that he possibly could. After a few weeks and hostage negotiations later he left the ship on a humanitarian aid mission. Being subsequently replaced by CT-042 "Noble" back from kamino. Late Medical Career Upon returning to the Valkyrie Venator, Noble filled the Lead Medic position as well as becoming the designated Wolfpack medic, being promoted to the rank of Staff Sergeant, he continued where Mortar left off. Recruiting a bright eyed shiny going by the nickname "Accordion". Noble trained Accordion in his first days back on board the Valkyrie, showing him the ropes and teaching the young recruit what it really took to become a medic. Sharing his drive to make the 104th medics the best medics on the Valkyrie, Noble taught Accordion everything he learned on kamino. In his students first days the young recruit was asked to assist with a double leg amputation surgery and subsequently having to attach 2 prosthetic legs onto the man. The procedure was a success earning Accordion his stripes and a medical promotion. Following his student's promotion Noble moved through the NCO ranks of the 104th, gaining reputation within the Valkyrie's ranks as one of the best medics on the ship. Eventually teaching the medics of other defensive battalions, then he taught a medic in every regiment, and eventually became one of the most experienced medical personnel on the Valkyrie. Over a long and successful NCO career, filled with every kind of engagement, situation, and surprise that Noble could have accounted for and becoming one of the 104th's finest. Noble was given a promotion to Warrant Officer. Now overseeing the recruitment of troopers into the 104th Noble does his best to set an example for the men under him. Category:Clone